


The 140 Character Freckle Incident

by fractionallyfoxtrot



Series: @atcarlFTN: Husband, father, often bored air traffic controller. Fitton. [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Freckles, M/M, Tweet Fic, Tweet Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractionallyfoxtrot/pseuds/fractionallyfoxtrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl tweets <strike>excessively</strike> on Martin’s return from Barcelona, with a special appreciation for Martin’s sun-induced freckles</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 140 Character Freckle Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [vinyl-octopus](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vinyl_octopus) for beta reading this piece.
> 
> Sadly, the twitpic link isn't real.

Martin just rang.

He’s on his way home from the airfield. I was tempted to ask him to bring me coffee but then he’d know I’ve been in bed all morning.

Although still being in bed is probably going to give that away.

He used to get on me about being lazy and wasting time but he’s been part of too many lie-ins now to say anything.

A very handsome airline captain just walked into my bedroom. He’s wearing a wedding ring but I think I can work around that.

Fuck.

Martin must’ve got some sun in Barcelona because the freckles on his back are so dark I can count them from here.

A better man would remember that Martin just got in. He wants a shower, maybe a bite to eat or a nap, not someone lusting over his back.

I’m not that man.

There are so many freckles.

I swear I can taste salt on him.

Martin confirms. He and Arthur took a dip between breakfast and leaving Spain.

He’s complaining about the shower he hasn’t had. I understand but these freckles aren’t going to be around forever.

I’ll clean him myself if I have to.

Oh God. They go all the way down his back.

Ow. That’s a wall.

The number of times I’ve been snogged into this wall is beyond counting.

We’re on the same page now. #FuckShowers

No wait. #FuckMe

“Until you can’t think let alone tweet.” #Fuck #Me

Martin growls, I get hard. Every time. It’s Pavlovian.

Trust me. You want to be on the wrong side of that growl.

The rest of the world gets polite Martin. I keep rude Martin for myself.

He’s the better shag.

Fuck.

Using one hand to tweet is really putting me at a disadvantage.

Ow. That’s my face.

Walls are much easier to take against your back.

He’s lingering over my tattoos. He always does.

His thing for my tattoos is all that rivals my thing for his freckles.

ABZ

LHR

FTN

ZRH

He wasn’t on that one very long.

Fuck. FUCK.

Almost dropped my mobile.

I wouldn’t want to explain how I broke it.

I can’t

I’m having trouble making sentences.

Fuck. 

That’s a sentence right?

I can’t. Not not while his tongue is in my ass.

Arse.

I don’t fucking care.

Fuck Martin please please fuck me I God fuck me

So that’s what dictation does.

That’s surprisingly accurate.

Yeah I beg. You’d beg too.

You have no fucking idea.

Bed instead of the wall.

Less likely I’ll fall down.

For FUCKS sake.

#cocktease #cocktease #cocktease

Fuck

I

God

Correction: sky god.

No more teasing.

He’s

Fuck.

FUCK.

I won’t last.

He knows it.

Fuck.

Fuck more harder please God Martin please fuck yes yes there fuck fuck

Guvgfchggtydddd&

twitpic.com/U13ndoiwb

Lock screens are hard.

Mobile lost in action. Mobile found under bed. Mobile surprisingly not broken.

I’m thirsty but I don’t know if I can walk.

There’s a glass of water by the bed. This is why I married him.

RT @fittonfirephil: @atcarlFTN TMI mate. You should warn for pics like that.

@fittonfirephil What are you talking about?

Oh.

@terrybull Shut up. I see it.

RT @terrybull: @atcarlFTN Yeah we all see it.

Apparently Martin, Mr Propriety and Professionalism, has no problem with tweeting indecent pics as long as they’re not of him.

I’d be more upset if I wasn’t still recovering from one of the best shags of my life.

Or if my arse didn’t look as good as it does.

Martin selfishly took a shower without offering me one.

His freckles are still showing strong.

I wish they’d stay longer.

He says the next time they go to Barcelona he’ll try to see if I can come too.

I’d really love to see that beach.

And by “see” I mean…

RT @terrybull: @atcarlFTN SHUT UP CARL

Sorry.

#NotSorry


End file.
